Tales of The Lonesome Ally Dawson
by midnightridergirl23
Summary: Ally Dawson isn't the COOLEST girl, or the HOTTEST girl. But she is Cool in her way, and pretty, but no one notices, they just label her as Socially-Awkward for as she only has ONE friend, Trish De La Rosa. but what happens when one day she gets hit by a car, and worse, its Austin (Her Bully) fault!
1. Dorkson

Tales of The Lonesome Ally Dawson.

Chapter 1: Dorkson.

Ally's P.O.V:

It's 6:30 in the morning on Monday. Another day, another heart-break. I, Allyson Marie Dawson, have to deal with my bully, who's name shall not be named, he makes fun of my tiny flaws. I mean, he has flaws too! I can name 3 right off the bat! His middle name is Monica… He's probably done it with about half of the girl school population (Half of the school is cute-popular chicks with no flaws, and the other half, is well me and the emos, geeks, and the socially-awkward. ) So he's practically done it with the half you can guess on! That's a flaw because doing it with half of the school gets around, so he'll probably never get a job, and never getting a job leads to my other flaw, he gets A LOT of suspension time, so yeah I don't get bullied AS MUCH, but his girlfriend Cassidy Williams does it for him… she doesn't get as much suspension time as he does, but she does, which means they don't get suspension time at the same time. Rumor is they have a schedule on when they PLAN to get suspended, so they won't get suspended at the same time! That's the story of their life, Just Dumb. OK, back to the topic, He has his school records all wacked up because of his suspension records, so he probably won't get a job. I know this because I'm in Office Aid, I help the Office, ( mostly the Principal, ) but the Principal, Ms. Jenkins, trusts me with paperwork and other peoples records, so I am qualified to look at them. How do I know all this information about Austin Monica Moon? No, I do not stalk him, as all the 'Populars' think I do, but really, I was his BEST friend in 5th grade, It all stopped at 7th grade, THAT I'll catch up to later.

Time to go to school. Getting ready is probably the most plain thing I do. Here it goes, My morning routine. Get up, Take a 5 minute shower, get Dressed into these types of clothing : A white button-up shirt with a black skirt, not too long nor' too short, just the right length, shirt MUST be tucked in at all times, a red tie and my hair held up in a pony tail. And on occasions I wear it down with a red hair band in it. Then my contacts go in. They're not colored contacts because I like to keep things legit. Now for the easier part of the routine, Eat breakfast, put my songbook in my Purple Jansport bookbag, then meet Trish at the park, (Mental Note to Self : Avoid Austin Moon at all time while walking to meet Trish ) The park is a good 15 minute walk from my house, and from the park a good 3 minute walk to the school so we'd be there at approximately 18 minutes or so.

Today I wasn't so lucky with my timing. I finished everything in like… 30 minutes.. so I started walking at 7:00… when Austin Moon stepped out of his next-to-my-house house. And the Bullying Starts..

"Hey Dorkson!" I just ignore him

"Dorkson! I'm talking to you! Girls would DIE to talk to me!" I couldn't ignore him, so I spoke…

"First of All, its Dawson, not Dorkson. Second of all, they couldn't talk if they were dead!"

"They would become Zombies, just to talk to me." Just then 2 girls bombarded him with kisses, mostly on the cheek but one girl got lucky and kissed him on the lips. They were populars so it was alright with him, but if I did that (Which I never will, and never want to,) he would push me off then yell 'EWWWWW DORKSON! WHAT THE HECK!' Those exact words, I assure you. I run to the park now, just so he can't see or say anything more to me, crossing the street, not noticing the gleaming red hand on the other side, only noticing when a car comes hurling towards me in rapid speed being hit. Only to glance at the red hand once, to see it change rapidly to a white walk signal, then… the rest is a blur, only once hearing someone yell "ALLY!" then "DAWSON!" Two different fading voices. Who would want to help 'Dorkson?'


	2. The Broken Pencil

Tales of The Lonesome Ally Dawson

Chapter 2: The Broken Pencil

Ally's P.O.V:

"_Hey Ally! How you doin' today?" Austin asked me from across the hall, jogging to catch up with me, for a small girl I'm pretty fast. _

"_So Ally", He said rubbing the back of his neck. What was it this time! He's been acting like this ever since he started hanging out with Cassidy Williams, the schools Prettiest girl! _

"_Ally, I'm sorry, but we just can't hang out anymore…"_

"_Wha… Why?"_

"_It's Not you, or me… It's more Cassidy. Cass said if I hang out with you anymore there's no chance in eternity I'd go out with her! And I mean look at her Ally! She really pretty.." he said obviously zoning out._

"_If you think our friendship is like that… easily broken… then go ahead. Break it!" I yelled holding up a pencil for him to break it. He couldn't break it, he didn't have the heart to, so, in the Blood-Rush of the moment I broke it for him. _

"_SEE AUSTIN, THAT THERE IS OURFRIENDSHIP NOW BROKEN!" Austin just stood there staring at the pencil as I ran off. _

_2 years later… In 9__TH__ grade. _

_I opened up my locker only to find a broken in half pencil with tape poorly wrapped around it. How did it get in my locker? There was a note wrapped around it, I opened it and scanned through it, seeing that at the end it was addressed as *Love, Austin* I was curious, was this Austin Monica Moon or another delusional Austin that wanted to go on a date with me. I've recently had a couple of boys ask to go out with me, since, well I've gotten prettier over the years, but hey, whatever! _

_The Note was written in familiar sloppy handwriting that stated :_

_Allyson Marie Dawson,_

_You will probably throw this letter away, You've probably scanned it by now saying 'EWW Is this… Monica? YUCK!' But since you're scanning this, This is just a keyword so you'll pay attention to me PICKLES! You know you can't resist pickles Ally, but onto serious business. Remember that pencil you broke in 7__th__ grade? Well I kept it. Me and Cassidy are now currently dating so that means I have to be careful, Allyson, this pencil I taped means our friendship is still on. But, Cassidy doesn't like you. So, If I say or do anything to you Ally, Just remember this, I'm sorry for what I do to you, but one day, at least TRY to pry me away from Cassidy, If I don't I might be in the forever tight grip of her finger._

_Love, _

_Austin, _

_*Flashback End.*_

Austin's P.O.V:

I woke up in the morning at least 5:30 in the morning to the sound of my Dad yelling at my mom, then a loud BANG! I ran downstairs in my T-Shirt and underwear just to see what happened, Dad had shot a bullet, But not at my mom, at the T.V stand. OH THANK GOD NOTHNG IMPORTANT GOT HIT, LIKE MY MOM (or the T.V) I used the skills I learned from a Police Officer to unravel the gun from my dads' hands and throwing it to the wall. "DON'T PICK IT UP!" I yelled. He didn't. I was proud of him for that, Then un proud of him as I glanced at the kitchen clock. "5:30 REALLY?" My mom was nice so she muttered an apology, but my dad cursed at me, which got my blood boiling so I ran to my room to get ready, not wanting to deal with my dad. I walked up to my Balcony in my room glancing over to Ally's room. No, I did not like her THAT way. I was just curious of what she was doing at 5:30 in the morning. I wasn't surprised to see she was sleeping. So, I walked inside and peeled off my T-shirt and Underwear and took a shower letting the hot water trickle down my body, before turning the water onto warm, because it WAS kind of hot. When I was done I changed into a red Plaid shirt with a white tie and black skinny jeans with Red Converse. I fixed my messy hair and was ready for the day…. Brushing my teeth would be nice.. So I did, eventually, right after I went downstairs and made myself breakfast. My mom was in no state to make us breakfast, I mean, she was almost shot by her own husband, how would you feel? Horrible right? So I made pancakes for three. 6 for me, 4 for my mom, and 2 for my dad. Just because I don't like my dad right doesn't mean he starves! "Now go! Off to work you too! Love you mom and dad, Bye." We exchanged goodbyes and they were on their way. "They Grow Up So Fast." I said and did a little fake cry and sniffle, even though I was in the house alone. I must be crazy. I sat and watched Spongebob on demand for a while until it was 7:00 I decided I would start walking to school, meet some of the early bird friends and be there to make fun of Dorkson. I walked out and saw Dorkson… Let the bullying commence!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

(**A/N : A few minutes past… I mean you KNOW what happened if you didn't skip the first chapter, I mean nothing's going to be different. Now I'm going to the faded screams part, keep up with the program people! )**

"Ally!" Trish yelled running onto the street as well, Giving the finger to anyone who beeped at her. Me being the guy I am yelled "Dawson!" and ran to her. I put her head in my lap and practically yelled at a dead body "Speak to me Dawson. SPEAK TO ME, SPEAK TO ME!" Trish started yelling at people "What are you idiots doing! Don't just stand and stare call 911!" Everyone flipped on their phones and called in the emergency. It was a hit and run situation since there were no cars near her body. I was on the verge of tears, while Trish was bawling as they said "I don't know if she'll be alright… I'm Sorry." Suddenly Cassidy and the populars barged into the doors. "Are you alright Austy-kins?" I hated that name but I deal with it, for she is Cassidy Williams, hottest girl in the school. "I'm all right but Dawson's not… And Trish isn't doing so well either." I said pointing to a ball in the corner of the waiting room. "Well what do you want me to do?" Cassidy asked quite snobbish if I do say so myself. "Well, you could comfort Trish and actually, oh, I don't know, feel sorry for Al- I mean Dawson!" She was getting angry at me. "Well, I don't CARE for Dawson or De La Rosa, I care for You Austy-Kins! You're the one keeping my image alive, without you My Image would crumple down! I pushed Cassidy to the side, seeing that she actually DIDN'T care about me, I saw that Dez was comforting her, which was good, at least someone had a heart. Sadly, I thought about what Cassidy said, and she was right. She was keeping my image up and I was keeping hers up, we needed each other, so no matter how much I wanted Ally to be my friend, I couldn't, she was my image, and I was hers. It was just how it worked.

"Dawson is ready for visitors." A brunette Nurse came in and announced. It was my turn, After Trish, to see Ally, AFTER I deal with Ms. Williams.


End file.
